


Sleep Peacefully

by Masterofthebarricade



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Also?? Javerts name is Rene, Arguments, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Mod Valvert, Post-Seine, fix it kinda, in this fic - Freeform, its gonna be ok don’t worry, so shhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofthebarricade/pseuds/Masterofthebarricade
Summary: "God Valjean," Javert murmered, running a hand through his long, almost entirely grey hair, "what ever am I supposed to do with you?"He mused on the idea for a moment, before laughing, perhaps to himself, perhaps at himself, "I am such a fool, aren't I?"Javert didn't plan on getting much sleep tonight.





	Sleep Peacefully

* * *

     The living room was filled with an awkward uncomfortable silence, slowly strangling the two older men who stood in the middle, avoiding all eye contact if possible. Even in such a large luxurious house with a large room in the middle for their casual domestic lives- it seemed a bit claustrophobic. In the sense, that is, that it was hot and awkward and the walls seemed to feel tight upon the two. 

     Jean Valjean was tense. He looked at the floor as his partner stood with hitched breath and defensive stance. They had fought, really fought, for the first time in the decade or two that they had been together, and it seemed neither of the two would be forgetting easily. Valjean would be lying if he said that he remembered what they even fought about at this point. 

     Of course they had argued before, their rough pasts together had been the start of many an argument. This one hit home though, for reasons Valjean nor Javert could quite put their fingers on. Despite this all, the silence persisted on until Javert finally piped up.

     ”I, ” he paused momentarily, clearing his throat, ”I uh, believe I should be off to bed now.” 

     Valjean nodded, moonlight bouncing off of his white hair as he moved, ”Ah yes... I will-” he stopped for a moment, pondering whether on not it would be acceptable to join him, though due to their recent scuffle, he decided against it. ”I will be here if needed, ” he settled, finally moving from his spot in the middle of the room to a more comfortable position on the couch.

     Javert lingered for a second, his gaze finally settling in his lover before he turns on heel and retires to their bedroom for the night, only hesitating for a moment when he hears Valjean whisper an almost inaudible, ”Goodnight Javert, ” as he left. 

     Now the room was quiet once more and Valjean stared into the flame of the fireplace, watching it dance and fill the room with a warm glow that Valjean wished he could appreciate. It was too late for that though, as the thought of his earlier argument with his partner filled his head, leaving him uneasy to say the least. His head swam and the old man found himself wishing that he was anywhere else but here.

     With a soft exhale, Jean Valjean found himself standing and sliding on his coat by the door, no plan as to where he was going or for how long. It was only once he was out the door and breathing in the clean outside air that he pondered the fact, wondering if it was too late to visit Cosette and her husband at their residence. He decided that it wouldn't hurt, besides, he needed the fresh air anyways. 

* * *

      Javert could not sleep, instead, he tossed and turned in bed, hair fanned out behind him and a very empty, cold space next to him. The man hated how reliant he had become upon this very convict, the one who he had chased for years, and the same one that pulled him out of the running river and nursed him back to health. Javert hated everything about Jean Valjean, his eyes, his white hair, his overwhelming kindness, his ability to forgive, his broad shoulders, the way he continues to prove Javert wrong- he hated that he loved everything about the man. 

     The lack of a body next to him was something he wasn't used to, having been with Valjean for quite a while now he had never worried about being alone.

     That was, until tonight. 

     Javert knew it was his fault, whatever their fight had even been about, Javert had the vivid memory of starting it. He was the one who yelled, the one who was stubborn, the one to pin the blame, to forget to consider the other side before making accusations, a concept Valjean had taught him through time, one he forgot. Yes, Javert knew who was at fault and who was to blame and yet the anger at Valjean lingered, though most of his emotions twards his lover had been redirected into regret and a strong wish to apologize.

     Perhaps when he comes to bed, Javert had considered the appropriate time to apologize, deciding that yes, when his partner joins him in their bed would be the ideal time. However, the time seemed to drag on and Javert began to wonder why- where, he was. He wanted to not worry and yet he still got out of bed, smoothing out his nightshirt and pulling his hair back into its low ponytail. No matter how long he had been with Valjean, he insisted he maintain the most dignified appearance he could at all times. 

     The inspector was careful to be quiet as he made his way into their living room, thinking that if perhaps his lover was reading, he may startle him if he was too loud. This was disregarded though as he looked around the room, confusion covering his face when he realizes that he is in fact not there. 

     "J... Valjean?" Javert called out, hesitating on his name. What would be appropriate right now? He did not have time to dwell, instead opting to continue his search. He looked around the entire house, maybe more than once, looking, searching, and yet he came back empty handed, collapsing on the couch in a mixture of frustation, confusion, and a tiredness that tugged on his limbs, beconing him to bed, one in which he ignored in the interest of the absence of his lover. 

     "God Valjean," Javert murmered, running a hand through his long, almost entirely grey hair, "what ever am I supposed to do with you?"

     He mused on the idea for a moment, before laughing, perhaps to himself, perhaps at himself, "I am such a fool, aren't I?"

     Javert didn't plan on getting much sleep tonight. 

* * *

      As it turns out, Cosette and Marius had been awake and while they were surprised by her fathers late night visit, they were more than happy to have him over for a while and even Valjean enjoyed the distraction from their troubles at home. The only hitch in the night had been when Cosette had asked about the whereabouts of Inspector Javert, to which she just got a response along the lines of 'he was asleep and I did not want to bother him with a late night excursion,' and while something on Cosettes face spoke to him that she didn't quite believe him, she hadn't pressed on any further. 

     Valjean had left a while ago, only just making it back to their house, where he decided to visit the garden first. Even in the moonlight, Valjean opted for gardening to take his mind off of other matters, tending to his plants for a short while before he had finally gained the courage to go back inside, hoping that Javert would be sleeping already so he could slip into bed with him. In that case, they would be able to have a propper talk. 

     He stopped by the front door, being sure to dust off any dirt that may have lingered before entering as quietly as he could, making sure not to make a ruckus as to not wake up Javert. It was only when he took off his coat by the door that he noticed Javert, standing in the hallway with his large brows knitted together. 

     "Valjean! Where in the world were you at such an hour? You never came to bed and then you just... You weren't here!" Javert spoke, his voice loud and firm, letting through both anger and concern with every word. He seemingly stomped over to Valjean, frowning at him in a way that seemed so natural to his face.

    ”Javert please, I simply went to visit Cosette!” Valjean felt strangely defensive, admitting that, ”I had thought you asleep! Had I known that you were awake I would have told you of my upcoming absense.”

     ”Well you can not just go running off like that, I was worried you know. God I can not believe your recklessness sometimes-”

     ”Talking about recklessness is a lot coming from you javert.” 

     Javert looked absolutely furious, eyes wide and teeth bared, ”Excuse me?” he barked, leaving Valjean silent and Javert staring him down, much in the way he had looked upon him in the past.

     ”Forget it, ” Javert laughed bitterly, ”forget my concern, I am going to bed. Good night Valjean.”

     With that, Javert was gone and Valjean stood alone in the hallway. 

* * *

      Javert laid in bed, hands folding on his chest and so tired but unable to sleep. Not without Valjean. His mind runs similarly to how his mouth had earlier and Javert is found, regretting his actions once more. He groans and turns, hoping that a more comfortable position may help him greet sleep at last for the night.

     While it does not work, Javert hears the door creak open and the sound of who must be Valjean entering. The door closes softly and it is pitch black, leaving Javert to use his senses instead of simply just looking to Valjean.

     ”René?” He heard Valjean hum carefully, his voice sounding far away as if he was still by the door, ”René- Javert I am sorry, I feel I overstepped a bit and I apologize as well for our trouble earlier tonight.

     Javert didn't answer, though he felt the guilt inside him grow. It ate at him and yet he said nothing. He knew Valjeans sincere use of his first name and soft tone meant he was truly sorry and yet something inside of him just didn't believe it. Javert hadn't even noticed Valjeans advancements towards him until he felt the bed next to him dip under another weight.

     ”You do not have to talk much to me, though I must ask if you may allow me to join you in bed, ” his voice was sweet and quiet and Javert felt weak for him, ”If not that is acceptable as well, I can sleep in the main room.” Valjean was quiet as he waited for an answer though he was not surprised when none came.

     ”Goodnight René, ” Valjean hummed, leaving as swiftly as he had entered. Javert suddenly wished he had found his voice to talk before and spent a long time pondering what to do. He made a decision after much though; go and talk to Valjean and invite him back into their bed.

     Javert made his way into the main room once more and observed Valjean, laying on the couch, book in hand and fireplace dwindling and yet lighting up his face, giving his appearance an ethereal touch.

     The younger of the two cleared his throat, alerting the other of his presence, ”Ah... Jean, I would like to...” he was quiet for a second before he approached, Valjean moving his legs as an invitation for Javert to sit with him.

     ”I am sorry, I am very stubborn, and not the best with my emotions as you can tell, though you have taught me much about feelings that I seem to have learned much later in life so I do hope you will not be mad at me and-” Javert paused, staring at his lover. 

     Valjean was laughing, or perhaps just chuckling, but it made Javert turn red, ”René you do know it is impossible for me to be mad at you. Come, ” he hummed, amused, and beconing Javert closer.

     As he complied, Valjean sat up and reached out for Javerts ponytail and released it, shiny grey hair flooding out of its holder. It was perfect for Valjean to run his fingers through, carefully separating any knots in the man's long hair. 

     ”Lay with me?, Valjean asked hopefully. Javert was silent for a moment. There obviously was not enough room for the both of them and yet Javert nodded, resting on top of Valjean so they could admire each other. 

     For a while, they just laid that way, together in silence. It was calm, the first time in the night that the house hadn't been filled with tension, it was nice. Javert smiled ever so slightly, bringing his hand up to cup Valjeans jaw, fingers ticked by the mans white beard.

     ”May I?” Javert asked.

     ”Of course. What is mine is yours.”

     Javert leaned forward and pressed his lips against Valjeans. It was soft and not very long, but for both of the men it felt like a relief and they were finally free to sleep peacefully.


End file.
